


Much Needed Relief

by The_Twat_Overlord



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twat_Overlord/pseuds/The_Twat_Overlord
Summary: As the apprentice of Rick Mundy, the RED team's sniper, you have to follow him around all day, observing all his actions so that you may learn from him and become a better sniper yourself. But one evening, when you and Rick were alone in your sniping shack, things took a slightly different turn than usual.





	

You sighed as you looked over at him. He was taking a nap in the corner of the tiny shack you were both camping in. You'd been sitting there, watching the field from your window for perhaps 3 hours now. You were responsible for looking out for the enemy team. He, Sniper, had told you to protect the point while he slept. He had been out for quite a while now. You were still under training, but you were making great progress as a sniper for the RED team. You blamed it all on your teacher, Richard Mundy, or "Rick" for short. You had been training with him for a couple of years now. 

The handsome Australian had his hat sitting slightly ascew on his head, barely covering his sunglasses. His vest was laying across from him on this warm summer day. Your eyes trailed over his body. His abs barely visible as his shirt had shifted up his stomach. You caught yourself staring at his fit body. “This is wrong,” you muffled to yourself, as you ripped your gaze away from the good looking man in front of you. He looked so delicious where he was laying. Your body told you to take him right then and there, but your mind was refusing your body's request. You were so lost in your dirty mind that you didn't notice him stirring slightly in his sleep.

The lack of contact with other people outside of your base was minimal, and actually getting some much needed relief in the form of touch was basically impossible.

You felt your member stiffening as your thoughts wandered over to dirty images about yourself under Rick's hot body. “Damn it,” you cursed. What if Rick woke up? What if he saw you had a hard on? You couldn't help yourself, and stroke the buldge in your pants with a light touch. You let out a quiet gasp. It felt so damn good. 

A shuffling sound was heard, and you jumped as you felt a hand grabbing your shoulder, turning you around. You sat face to face with Rick. He put his hand on your neck pulling you closer. Your foreheads touching, and lips almost meeting, he whispered with a husky voice “ Damn it, (y/n). You look so appetizing right now. I'm not gonna last much longer without some form of relief. I don't care that you're a man... And by the looks of it, you don't either.”

The two of you were sat on the floor not saying anything as you considered his offer. He was no longer wearing his hat and sunglasses. You looked into his eyes, finding strong emotions contained within them like lust. His eyes were scanning yours for approval.

“Fuck it,” you thought, and smashed your lips onto his. It was rough and desperate. He pushed you onto the floor. You let out a small grunt as you hit the planks beneath you. You broke the kiss, and inhaled some much needed air. He leaned down to place another fierce kiss on your lips. Rick pulled back and started undoing his belt and pulled down both his trousers and boxers as you copied his actions and pulled down your own pants. You took a hold of his member and started pumping it up and down. You sat back up to lick his hard on, followed by bringing it inside your mouth. He grunted as his breathing quickened. He pulled your hair out of sheer pleasure. The Australian sniper leaned down to you, and whispered “Get on your knees,” with a lusty voice. You did as told and let go of his erection. You pulled your boxers down to your knees as you turned around.

He didn't waste much time, and pushed his member inside you once you were ready. You let out a moan as he filled you. Rick started pulling out of you, only to slam deep inside of you afterwards. He grabbed your own erection and started jerking you off at the same pace he was pounding into you. You let out a moan, only for it to be followed by another one as he hit your prostate. He grunted out “Oh, fuck. You're so tight,” as he was nearing the edge. You were coming close as well. You curled your hands into balled fists as you were about to come. 

“Oh God! I'm gonna cum, Rick,” you said, dazed. “Come for me, (y/n),” he replied, out of breath. The feeling of Rick's cock pulsating inside of you, hitting that one good spot made you see stars. You moaned out his name “Ah, Rick!” as you came. Your cum hitting the floor. The sniper on top of you let out a moan as you felt his warm cum fill you up. “Oh, yes,” you whispered as you collapsed onto the floor. He fell beside you, pulling up his underwear and trousers. You did the same once you came down from your high.

You turned your head to look at him laying beside you. “...How is this going to affect our relationship?” You asked carefully. He didn't reply at first. He just stared at you with a blank expression. It looked as if he was thinking hard about your question. After a few moments, he leaned in, cupped your face and brought your lips to his. The kiss was passionate and expressed his emotions perfectly. This relationship was far from over. It was being brought up to a level.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all you beautiful people!
> 
> Just wanted to let you know that this is my very first fanfiction AND the first smut I've ever written, so... Yup. Let me hear your feedback in the comments down below, so that I may improve my writing skills!
> 
> Take care, yah bastards! (Just kidding, lub ya'll)


End file.
